The applications on smartphones and other electronic devices provide an ever-increasing variety of productivity, entertainment, and communication features that have become nearly essential. We listen to music, watch videos, and share presentations and documents. These applications remind us of appointments (and sometimes even schedule the appointments), notify us when someone texts or calls, and keep track of projects at work, school, and home. Further, as these applications, and the devices on which they run, become more familiar with our schedules and preferences, they suggest alternate traffic routes, suggest restaurants, and otherwise independently communicate with us. With all of the help our applications provide us, however, and for all their computing power and artificial intelligence, they are still socially unaware and can become intrusive. That is, however “smart” a smartphone is, it does not know what its user is doing (or whether the user is even near the device) when a reminder, alert, or suggestion is displayed or played. Thus, if we move to the other side of the device, or try to share displayed content with another person across a table, the content may be upside down. If we rotate the device, it may not recognize what we want it to do until we pick the device up, orient it how we want it, and put it down again. In other cases, the device may interrupt us at inconvenient times or display reminders or notifications, which may include personal and private information, at inappropriate locations or at an embarrassing volume or brightness. Consequently, taking advantage of the powerful and interesting features of our applications can be inconvenient, embarrassing, and frustrating, and we may not realize the full potential of our electronic devices and applications because of their limited awareness.